


Missione: San Valentino

by MaryFangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian pianifica un'intera giornata per Mickey in occasione di San Valentino...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missione: San Valentino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandyMilkovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMilkovich/gifts).



> Questa fanfiction è la traduzione di una storia originale in inglese, postata esclusivamente dopo il consenso dell'autrice (per averne la prova, basta vedere i commenti nella storia originale).

Ian non era stupido, sapeva che San Valentino sarebbe stato la settimana successiva e sapeva che Mickey avrebbe finto di non saperlo. Andava bene, davvero. Ian non si aspettava niente dal suo ragazzo, colui che non lo avrebbe nemmeno tenuto per mano in pubblico, e decisamente non si sarebbe lanciato nella propaganda per San Valentino. Il solo scopo di quel giorno era mostrare affetto al proprio bello. Era, molto probabilmente, il giorno dell'anno che Mickey meno preferiva, pensava Ian.  
Per il rossino non era un problema, sapeva che il più grande aveva problemi nell'esprimersi, non riusciva a dire esattamente come si sentiva e Ian non lo aveva mai pressato realmente per farlo. Quindi il rossino aveva ideato un piano per regalare a Mickey un giorno di San Valentino senza che Mickey sapesse che era proprio il giorno di San Valentino, _sai com'è._ Perché tanto Mickey odiava quel giorno, quanto Ian lo amava, e aveva bisogno di fare qualcosa per il ragazzo che lui amava così tanto.  
Quattro giorni prima del grande giorno, Ian aveva organizzato un piano con Svetlana perché lei e Nika fossero fuori casa per la serata, non fu un affare difficile visto che anche le due volevano stare sole. Avrebbero passato la notte in un hotel, e Yev sarebbe stato affidato a Debbie dai Gallagher. La sua reputazione con i ragazzi era poco brillante dalla faccenda dello stupro, quindi era disponibile a dare una mano col più giovane Milkovich in quel particolare giorno.  
La notte precedente, aveva scaricato una copia digitale del film che Mickey aveva voluto vedere, era ancora nei cinema e non potevano permettersi di andarci, né trovavano il tempo. Quindi Ian aveva trattato con Lip sull'ottenere una copia illegale scaricata sul suo computer, e per la sorpresa di Ian fu una copia legale, non una roba di contrabbando come si aspettava.  
Il rossino aveva anche preso un po' di birra artigianale molto costosa da Kev come ricompensa per quando lo aiutava a scaricare una partita di fusti e liquori. Mickey aveva cominciato ad amare la birra artigianale dopo aver partecipato ad alcune feste in loft con Ian dopo il lavoro, ma non avevano mai i soldi per permettersi tale lusso. Ultimo punto della lista era, ovviamente, lubrificante e oli per massaggi. Il massaggio alla schiena era davvero un salto nel buio, non pensava che l'altro lo avrebbe lasciato fare, probabilmente sostenendo che fosse una cosa 'assolutamente gay', ma ne aveva preso un po' per previdenza. Era stato facile da ottenere con il buon vecchio taccheggio al sex shop, quel posto era gremito, rubare era stato quasi troppo semplice.  
Il giorno finalmente arrivò e Ian si comportò come al solito. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non aver notato gli sguardi frequenti da parte del suo ragazzo a tavola mentre facevano colazione. Mickey continuò a guardarlo con aria di attesa e Ian sorrideva tra sé. Sapeva che Mickey si aspettava qualche roba romantica dalla sua bocca, ma quella conversazione non giunse mai.  
"Okay, Nika e io usciamo" disse Svetlana emergendo dalla sua stanza, "torniamo domani, sì?"  
Mickey stava per intromettersi, sicuramente per qualcosa riguardo a prendere il bambino o per chiederle dove cazzo stesse andando, ma prima che potesse emettere una parola Ian tagliò corto.  
"Sembra bello, divertitevi!" disse sorridendo.  
"Anche voi" disse Svetlana con un sorriso consapevole. E lei e Nika furono fuori dalla porta, lasciando i due ragazzi con il bambino.  
"Che cazzo?" sbuffò Mickey.  
"Cosa?" chiese Ian innocentemente.  
"Cosa intendi con 'cosa'?. Mi hai chiesto, cazzo, se mi interessasse di rimanere a casa tutto il giorno e tutta la fottuta notte col ragazzino prima di lasciare le Scissor Sisters andarsene per le loro piccole avventure da lesbiche?!" abbaiò Mickey, irritato con lui.  
"Uh, prima di tutto, calmati" disse Ian. "secondo, Debbie ha detto che avrebbe fatto da baby-sitter. E terzo, cosa pensi facciano le lesbiche da ritenerlo avventuroso?" sorrise al suo ragazzo che gli mostrò il dito medio in risposta.  
Ian finì la sua colazione e si diresse verso il lavabo. Notò che il suo fidanzato stava pensando a qualcosa, perché fissava il piatto senza toccare nulla.  
"Ehi, aspetta un secondo..." fece Mickey, "come cazzo sai che Debbie farà da babysitter? Sapevi che le due lesbichette gemelle sarebbero uscite?" chiese con tono di accusa.  
"Lo ha menzionato en passant" disse Ian con nonchalance, rifornendosi di caffé. "credendo che avrei approfittato dell'opportunità" le labbra si curvarono in su. "Sapevo che Debbie non aveva comunque piani per oggi, quindi gliel'ho chiesto e lei ha detto che non le importava"  
"Hmm..." lasciò fuori il più grande e prese un sorso di caffé, sentendo che qualcosa non gli tornava mentre Ian si risiedeva al tavolo buttando dei Cheerios sul vassoio del seggiolone per il bambino.  
"Beh grazie, cazzo, ci sarà un po' di fottuto silenzio qui" disse Mickey, ma Ian colse qualcosa nei suoi occhi, era nervoso?  
"Sì, fino a più tardi" rimbeccò il più alto sollevando le sopracciglia in maniera seduttiva.  
"Sei così gay Gallagher" disse Mickey tuffandosi in bocca dei pancakes.  
"Solo per te, Mickey!" frizzò Ian, alzandosi da tavola. "Vado a fare una doccia poi preparo la roba di Yev e lo portiamo da Deb, okay?" chiese al più basso.  
"Sì, va bene...non le importa se glielo portiamo così presto?" domandò Mickey.  
"No, e non è così presto, ci siamo svegliati fottutamente tardi" disse Ian.  
"D'accordo allora" Ian poteva vedere la mente di Mickey al lavoro, sperava non arrivasse al suo piano, ma appariva più tipo _Oh merda, è San Valentino, spero che Gallagher non si aspetti qualcosa, che altro._  
Ian non poté togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia mente si faceva la doccia e fu in fermento per tutta la casa mentre prendeva pannolini, vestiti e qualche gioco per il bambino. C'era un'elettricità che gli pulsava dentro ed era eccitato di realizzare quella giornata tutta per Mickey. Se l'era meritata. Il più grande gli era stato accanto e si era preso cura di lui durante il peggior periodo della sua vita. Si era stabilizzato con le medicine da qualche mese e iniziava a sentirsi di nuovo se stesso. C'erano stati litigi, sangue, sudore e lacrime tra lui e Mickey durante il cammino, ma ne erano usciti insieme. Ian lo aveva trascinato nell'inferno assoluto durante la sua mania, non si sarebbe mai perdonato per quello che aveva fatto a Mickey, il tradimento più specificamente, ma Mickey lo aveva perdonato e così tentava di non rimuginarci.  
Mentre in pratica Ian ballava gioiosamente per la casa, Mickey si limitò a guardarlo con la preoccupazione negli occhi.  
"Ehi, stai bene?" chiese Mickey un po' meditabondo.  
"Uh, sì, perché?" Ian sollevò il capo dalla borsa che stava preparando per Yev.  
"Hai preso le tue medicine e tutto?" chiese Mickey, allarmato. Ian non si era reso conto che il suo umore era al limite della mania, tutti quegli sguardi ricevuti al mattino ebbero senso, e sorrise tra sé al pensiero che Mickey si preoccupasse per lui in quel modo.  
"Sì" disse, dirigendosi verso il fidanzato e dandogli un bacio sulle labbra, perché poteva farlo.  
"Allora che cazzo succede? Hai un sorriso enorme sulla faccia e cammini per la casa come una dannata checca?"  
"Non posso semplicemente essere entusiasta di passare la giornata con te?" chiese Ian dolcemente, gli occhi verdi accesi come il sole.  
"Sì, sono felice anche io per quello, cazzo, ma tu sembri uno che si metterà a fare un fottuto balletto o una roba del genere" gli occhi del più grande, pieni di preoccupazione, incontrarono quelli di Ian.  
"Mick, ho preso le mie medicine, mi hai visto prenderle quando mi sono svegliato, sto bene. Dai, andiamo"  
Questa volta Mickey baciò il suo ragazzo, perché lui poteva.

 

\------------------

 

Il piccolo di quasi un anno di età non si lagnò quando lo lasciarono, il che era un bene. Aveva iniziato ad essere incredibilmente attaccato a Mickey negli ultimi mesi, in qualsiasi momento sparisse dalla vista di Yev il bambino piangeva, cosa che a tutti sembrava strana, ma Ian lo capiva.  
Una volta che i due tornarono a casa Milkovich, Ian mise il suo piano all'opera.  
"Allora, ho fatto scaricare a Lip quel film che volevi vedere, Anarchy. Vuoi?" chiese Ian.  
"Merda, davvero? Come cazzo l'ha tirato fuori? È ancora al cinema" Mickey era raggiante e il ragazzo più alto si limitò a fare spallucce, non aveva davvero idea di come Lip ci avesse messo su le sue astute mani.  
"Beh, cazzo, sì, mettilo" disse Mickey andando verso il frigo per prendere una birra.  
"Aspetta!" fece Ian, "Ho qualcos'altro per te" Ian uscì e prese la birra che aveva nascosto sotto un telone dietro il portico, grazie a Dio era febbraio e la birra era rimasta fredda.  
"Ti ho preso questa"disse porgendogli la confezione da sei.  
Mickey alzò un sopracciglio interrogativo, ma non poté celare il sorriso sul suo volto.  
"Ricordo che hai detto che ti piaceva quindi ne ho presa un po' da Kev" Ian cercava di suonare nonchalant, mentre assorbiva lo sguardo dei bellissimi occhi blu del suo fidanzato che si illuminavano di sorpresa e contentezza.  
Ian poteva giurare che gli occhi di Mickey erano magici, avevano il potere di far correre il suo cuore, curvare le sue labbra e rivoltare il suo stomaco. Gli occhi del più grande erano l'unico posto al mondo che, per il rossino, rappresentavano casa. Quegli occhi vedevano la verità di Ian, mai guardandolo con disdegno o aria di sentenza. Quegli occhi erano pieni di nulla che non fosse ammirazione e amore. Quando quegli occhi di cristallo lo guardavano, lui sapeva di essere al sicuro e che non ne esisteva un altro paio al mondo in grado di raggiungere il sentimento che provava quando osservava QUEGLI occhi.  
"Grazie, bello" disse Mickey calorosamente mentre Ian lo afferrava dal passante per la cintura e lo attirava per un bacio.  
"Non c'è di che" disse scostandosi dalle sue labbra, appena premute contro le proprie.  
I ragazzi andarono sul divano e si sistemarono, Mickey seduto sul cuscino in mezzo e Ian steso sul bracciolo con le gambe sul grembo di Mickey. Intanto che guardavano il film, il ragazzo con i capelli corvini accarezzava casualmente le gambe di Ian. Niente di sessuale, più un gesto di apprezzamento per il fatto che il più giovane fosse lì. Ian guardò l'uomo sul divano insieme a lui per un minuto e si domandò in che modo si trovavano lì. In che modo qualunque cosa avesse cercato di separarli aveva fallito miseramente. Erano come magneti, creati per stare insieme.  
Se qualcuno avesse detto a Ian Gallagher, quattro anni prima, che Michael Milkovich era destinato ad essere il suo epico amore, gli avrebbe riso in faccia, ma tutto era cambiato con un piede di porco in un freddo giorno invernale nel South Side di Chicago.  
Adesso il giovane non poteva immaginare una vita senza il più grande, una volta lo aveva fatto durante uno stato di depressione e tutto ciò che era riuscito a fare era stato piangere e piangere e piangere. L'immensa ferita che accompagnava il pensiero di perdere Mickey era abbastanza per rendere certo il fatto che non sarebbe mai accaduto. Mickey lo aveva salvato in ogni senso del termine. Lo aveva raccolto da un marciapiede coperto di ghiaccio e portato a casa, e da quel giorno non aveva mai smesso di salvarlo. Era lì per ogni lacrima, ogni crollo, ogni episodio, ogni appuntamento dal dottore, ogni pillola, tutto, Mickey era lì. Non aveva lasciato Ian da solo a fare nulla, cosa che altre persone trovavano irritante, ma Ian non aveva mai voluto qualcosa di diverso. Era uno che stava accanto al suo uomo e anche se aveva difficoltà con le parole e i sentimenti, Ian sapeva che le azioni di Mickey parlavano più di quanto avrebbe potuto qualunque parola da lui detta.  
Ian era sciolto con Mickey. Ogni 'fottiti', 'vaffanculo', e 'cazzo', Ian poteva tradurlo come fosse un'altra lingua. Pensava a quanto sarebbe stato bizzarro se Mickey improvvisamente si fosse messo a sparare fuori cosa provava ogni fottuto momento. Di rado, sì, gli piaceva sentirlo, ma preferiva il suo ragazzo sgarbato, felice di essere l'unico che davvero poteva capire il più grande quando parlava. E sapeva che anche a Mickey questo piaceva, essere finalmente compreso e non dover spiegare se stesso per tutto il cazzo di tempo.  
Il film stava facendo scorrere i titoli di coda e Mickey si liberò dalla presa del suo fidanzato.  
"Devo pisciare" si scusò sempre così da gentiluomo.  
Ian colse l'occasione per recuperare gli oli che aveva preso dal pacchetto rimasto dietro il divano. Pensava di farlo sul divano per permettere a Mickey di guardare la tv, ma sapeva che il massaggio si sarebbe intensificato, frizionare ogni centimetro del corpo del suo ragazzo sicuramente era qualcosa che faceva accelerare il motore di Ian, così si incamminò verso la loro stanza.  
"Ehi, Gallagher, dove cazzo sei andato?" gridò Mickey nel salotto da poco vuoto.  
Ian buttò la testa fuori dalla camera da letto e non ebbe bisogno di dire nulla perché Mickey aveva un sorriso brillante e iniziò ad andare in quella direzione.  
"Non ancora, lover boy!" disse Ian all'aspettativa sessuale di Mickey.  
"Chiamami ancora così e ti rompo i denti!" disse Mickey con fermezza.  
"Sei adorabile" disse Ian al suo grazioso fidanzato teppista che stava cercando di essere del tutto aggressivo.  
"Gallagher..." lo avvertì Mickey e alzò un sopracciglio, ma Ian lo ignorò e attirò il ragazzo iniziando a baciarlo lentamente, le mani trovarono i suoi fianchi e gentilmente tracciarono il percorso sotto la sua maglietta per sfilargliela piano.  
"Credevo avessi detto non ancora?" Mickey stava ora inseguendo avidamente le labbra dell'altro, ma Ian si scostò.  
"E dicevo sul serio, voglio fare un'altra cosa prima, sdraiati sulla pancia" lo instruì, l'altro ruotò gli occhi al cielo e obbedì.  
"Questo sembra molto simile al sesso, Gallagher" disse, allungando le braccia sotto il cuscino con la testa appoggiata sul piumino leggero.  
"Beh, non lo è" Ian stroncò l'idea, tirando fuori la boccetta di olio di lavanda dalla tasca posteriore. La lavanda non era stata la sua prima scelta, ma era tutto ciò che era rimasto e sapeva che il suo ragazzo avrebbe protestato per il fatto di profumare come un fiore, ma poteva sempre farsi una doccia. Divaricò le gambe di Mickey e vi si sedette in mezzo.  
"Tu, mio dolce e adorabile fidanzato, stai per ricevere il migliore e più rilassante massaggio alla schiena della tua vita, da me medesimo" infine rivelò il suo piano.  
"Okay..." disse Mickey un po' confuso prima di sentire la fragranza floreale, "Aspetta, che cazzo è?" voltò la testa per incontrare gli occhi di Ian.  
"Olio per massaggi"  
"Da dove cazzo arriva?" chiese Mickey avventato.  
"Uh, dal negozio" _Ma non mi dire._  
"Ha odore da femmina, non mettermi quella roba addosso!" protestò Mickey.  
"Una scusa per farti una doccia più tardi" Ian adocchiò il suo ragazzo, "...con me" sensualmente.  
"Va bene, Cristo!" Mickey tentò di sembrare irritato, ma Ian poteva dire che ne stava amando ogni minuto, e la promessa della doccia non era neanche tanto male.  
Ian riscaldò l'olio fra le mani, e si mise al lavoro. Strofinò i palmi partendo dai reni fino al collo poi le mani si aprirono a ventaglio sulle sue spalle, dove le dita disseminate di lentiggini premettero sui trapezi di Mickey guadagnandone un gemito rilassato. Ian sorrise al pensiero di dare piacere al suo uomo, e forse anche il propro membro prestò ugualmente attenzione a quel suono, ma Ian lottò l'urgenza di indurirsi completamente, si trattava di donare relax a Mickey e non di coinvolgere il proprio pene. Lavorò tra le sue scapole e lo sentì sciogliersi a ogni tocco. Aprì le dita e delicatamente le premette nella magnifica e pallida pelle tra esse, la pelle chira che Ian pensava essere così deliziosa e dovette fermarsi per non mettersi a baciarla e morderla.  
Fece scorrere le dita in alto verso il collo di Mickey e iniziò a massaggiare i suoi capelli con tocchi gentili, circolando le dita ovunque sul suo cuoio capelluto.  
"Oh mio Dioooo", Mickey quasi mugolò, e il sorriso di Ian si allargò ulteriormente.  
La felicità che gli pulsava dentro mentre regalava piacere all'uomo sotto di sé era immensa. Lo riempiva di soddisfazione riuscire a fargli abbassare la guardia che sempre era in piedi, spingendo i palmi verso il suo fianco che afferrò e in cui affondò le dita gradualmente, non aveva nulla a che fare con la stretta che teneva sul ragazzo quando erano intimi, lì voleva lasciare un livido, questo gesto non voleva rivendicare Mickey, era solo un segno di gratitudine.  
"Ti piace?" Ian quasi bisbigliò.  
"Mmmm" fu tutto quello che Mickey tirò fuori.  
"Bene", Ian si abbassò e baciò il suo collo perché non riuscì a trattenersi.  
Ian riscaldò più olio e iniziò a lavorare sul suo braccio. Si occupò di quei bellissimi bicipiti che spesso lo avvolgevano di notte, i dossi e le curve dei suoi muscoli iniziavano a fargli venire una leggera acquolina, e di nuovo dovette ricordarsi che non era sesso!  
"Gesù" esalò Mickey e Ian ridacchiò, "Nemmeno sapevo che le braccia potessero essere massaggiate, porca puttana"  
Il rossino proseguì lungo il braccio e prese la sua mano, massaggiando ogni lettera della parola FUCK disegnata su di esse. Appianò le dita sopra i calli e vi premette col palmo. Non passò inosservato che quelle mani, guarda caso, si adattavano ottimamente alle proprie lentigginose, come il perfetto pezzo di un puzzle. Erano le stesse mani che avevano sempre strappato i lucchetti del suo rossino, e onorato ogni muscolo del suo corpo. _Giù, ragazzo_ , Ian disse mentalmente al proprio sesso. Ian baciò le nocche di Mickey prima di proseguire e terminare con l'altro braccio.  
"Com'era?" chiese Ian e gli diede dei colpetti per farlo voltare.  
"Era meraviglioso, cazzo" Mickey sembrava disorientato, i suoi capelli erano un caos, il viso rilassato e calmo.  
Ian sorrise e iniziò tracciare baci dal suo stomaco, sui suoi pettorali, mordicchiando la mandibola, e finalmente premendo le labbra su quelle del suo ragazzo. Il bacio fu pieno di amore e ammirazione per il più grande, Ian sentì la mano di Mickey toccarlo leggermente dietro il collo mentre lui prendeva il suo volto fra le mani. Il bacio divenne vorace, le lingue si esploravano più a fondo nella bocca dell'altro e i respiri si affannarono. Mickey fu il primo a scostarsi e incatenò i suoi occhi celestiali alle oasi di smeraldo dell'altro.  
"Hai già finito con tutte le tue sorprese per me?" chiese Mickey, sorridendogli, l'altro tirò in dietro la testa un po' di più.  
"Non so di cosa stai parlando" disse innocentemente e ottenne un sopracciglio alzato con consapevolezza da parte di Mickey.  
"Alzati, ho qualcosa per te" disse Mickey spingendo via, amorevolmente, è ovvio, il suo ragazzo assolutamente stupefatto.  
"C-cosa?" balbettò Ian infatti, shockato.  
"Beh Gallagher, mentirei se dicessi che non mi ha ferito il fatto che tu pensassi che io avessi dimenticato cos'è oggi" scherzò Mickey "e il tuo piano dell'avere un San Valentino senza che Mickey lo sapesse" fece il segno delle virgolette, "seppur lo abbia apprezzato, non era fottutamente necessario"  
Mickey scese sul pavimento e trafficò con una mano sotto il letto, cercando qualcosa mentre Ian rimase lì con la bocca che si apriva e chiudeva come quella di un pesce.  
"Come hai-"  
"Non sono stupido Gallagher" tagliò Mickey, "Ah, ecco" Ian udì qualcosa, avrebbe immaginato, di piccolo scivolare lungo il pavimento in duro legno, ma Mickey non lo tirò ancora su per mostrarlo.  
"Potrebbe sorprenderti, ma ti conosco meglio di quanto pensi. Soprattutto so quanto sei fottutamente sdolcinato e San Valentino è come una cazzutissima festività religiosa per quelli come te" continuò a spiegare al suo silenzioso ragazzo in stato di shock.  
Ian non poteva credere che il suo fidanzato, Michael Terrance Milkovich, non solo si ricordava, ma PARTECIPAVA a celebrare San Valentino. Ian sentì il proprio cuore galoppare prima di vedere cosa l'altro avesse per lui.  
"Sai che penso sia fottutamente da gay, quindi apprezza questo momento" Ian si limitò a sorridere come un bambino a Natale, "Non posso credere di aver davvero preso qualcosa al tuo stupido culo, ma sembra che tu riesca sempre a farmi fare cose che non avrei mai voluto o potuto" ora Ian provava dolore alla bocca visto che sorrideva come un idiota.  
Mickey lanciò una piccola scatola sul letto, era avvolta in carta da giornale e Mickey aveva scritto qualcosa sopra.

_A Gallagher, ti odio.  
Mick_

"Hai davvero talento con le parole Mick" scherzò Ian e Mickey gli mostrò il dito medio.  
Il battito di Ian accelerò mentre scartava il pacchettino che rivelò una scatoletta nera, e Ian alzò gli occhi velocemente verso il moro. Ian sapeva di apparire nervoso e a Mickey non passò inosservato che il suo respiro si era fermato momentaneamente.  
"Cristo, Gallagher. No! Non è quello. Non ti tengo neanche la mano in pubblico, non sto cercando di agganciarti!"  
Il sollievo inondò Ian, voleva sposare Mickey? Assolutamente, cazzo, ma magari non mentre lui era sposato con qualcun altro, nella casa del suo padre omofobico con due puttane come coinquiline.  
Ian aprì la scatola e all'interno vi era l'orologio che aveva cercato su Google più o meno un sacco di volte. Era spolverato di nickel e il quadrante era nero, le lancette erano di un argento scintillante e le freccette che puntavano contro i numeri sembravano proiettili. Lo aveva amato così tanto perché gli ricordava Mickey. Era strano che un oggetto come un orologio lo riportasse a Mickey, ma aveva scoperto, qualche volta più spesso di altre, di vedere Mickey ovunque guardasse, e lo adorava. Ian rimase stordito e in silenzio mentre lo scrutava.  
"Guarda sotto l'orologio" Mickey diede istruzione al suo ragazzo che lo ignorò.  
"Aspetta, come...non te l'ho detto...cosa?" Mickey rise di fronte al suo fidanzato sbalordito e si sedette accanto a lui sul letto, tirando fuori l'orologio al posto suo.  
"Guarda" gli disse Mickey rivelando cosa vi era inciso.  
 _Libero_ , e sotto c'era la data del grandioso coming out di Mickey.  
Ian sentì una lacrima scappare dai suoi occhi e quasi soffocò il suo ragazzo per come gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo.  
"Grazie!" disse annidandosi nel suo collo, assicurandosi di asciugarsi la lacrima prima che il suo fidanzato si accorse del suo essere così gay.  
"Non c'è di che" disse Mickey quando Ian lo lasciò.  
"Ma come lo sapevi? Seriamente"  
"Lo hai cercato su Google tipo settecento cazzo di volte"  
Ian sorrise. "E' un orologio coi controcazzi, se fossi nel campo dei gioielli, direi che mi piace" disse Mickey.  
"Uuh, non dimentichiamoci della tua fase 'catena d'oro' del 2013" scherzò Ian.  
"Ehi, fanculo" scattò Mickey senza riscaldarsi e abbassò gli occhi iniziando a mordicchiarsi il labbro. _Nervoso,_ riconobbe Ian.  
"Cosa?" Ian incontrò i suoi occhi alquanto pensierosi.  
"Io...uhm...ho qualcos'altro per te" Mickey si alzò e si trascinò verso una pila di riviste tirandone fuori una busta, "ma non leggerla quando ci sono io, cazzo" disse porgendola al ragazzo.  
"Okay..." il fottuto ed enorme sorriso di Ian ricomparì con senso di rivalsa. "Ci sono dei nudi?" rise Ian per calmare l'agitazione del fidanzato.  
"No, rompipalle" entrambi risero. "Vado a fare una doccia, ho l'odore di un dannato giardino botanico"  
"D'accordo, mi dedicherò un po' alla lettura" scherzò Ian.  
Mickey sollevò il dito medio e le sopracciglia simultaneamente, e si diresse al bagno, ma poi velocemente tornò indietro per dare un rapido bacio al rossino. Okay, ora se n'era andato.

_Gallagher,_

_tutta questa cosa romantica non è il mio forte, e so di avere difficoltà nel dire come mi sento, quindi ho pensato che magari avrei avuto più fortuna se avessi scritto, quindi ecco._  
 _Io e te ne abbiamo passate di cose, cazzo. Sono stato il più grande stronzo del mondo con te, ma il tuo culo persistente non si è arreso con me. Cazzo, non lo sapevo allora, ma nemmeno io mi sono arreso con te. Non quando mi hanno sparato DUE VOLTE!!! O quando sono finito in riformatorio DUE VOLTE!!! I sentimenti per te si sono insinuati dentro di me senza che me ne rendessi conto. Ti ho detto che mi avevano fatto uscire per sovraffollamento, non era vero, ero stato liberato per buona condotta perché avevo schiacciato ogni urgenza di picchiare qualcuno per poter uscire presto e vedere il tuo culo (letteralmente e figurativamente). Naturalmente, avevo detto a me stesso che l'avevo fatto per riscuotere i miei debiti, ma sapevo che non era così. Quando la tua stupida faccia con le lentiggini è venuta a vedermi ho dovuto impormi per non apparire troppo entusiasta, ma lo ero. Lì tu mi hai salvato, se non fossi venuto tutte quelle volte per ricordarmi perché dovevo uscire, probabilmente avrei ucciso lo stupido ciccione che continuava a mangiare le mie gelatine :)_  
 _Mi hai salvato da cose per cui non credevo di dover essere salvato. Mi hai dato uno sbocco di speranza comprendendo che non l'avevo mai avuto ed ero spaventato. Ero spaventato per come mi sentivo nei tuoi confronti, ero spaventato che alla fine tu saresti rimasto ferito, il che è stato vero, ma il tuo culo testardo ha continuato a ritornare._  
 _È stato davvero macabro, il momento in cui ho saputo di essere innamorato di te. È stato quel **giorno**. Quando ho guardato verso di me mentre stava succedendo quella cosa con Svetlana, è stato allora che ho capito di amarti e ho fatto voto di fare qualunque cosa potessi per proteggerti. Ho perseguito quell'idea nel modo fottutamente sbagliato, ma ho tentato e ho imparato. Credevo che innamorarmi di te fosse la cosa più difficile che avessi mai fatto, ma quella parte era stata facile. _ _Probabilmente non te l'ho mai detto, ma in realtà è abbastanza facile amarti, cazzo. No, la cosa più difficile è stata **essere innamorato** di te. Mi cagavo sotto dalla paura. Tu hai visto le mie paure e mi hai sfidato ad uscirne, tu così irritante. E grazie, cazzo, per esserlo stato. Ho fatto casino più volte di quanto sia orgoglioso di ammettere, ma tu non ti sei mai arreso con me...con noi. Hai continuato a farti vedere, anche quando ti ignoravo e ti ho picchiato (cosa che, comunque, non mi perdonerò mai)._ _Mi hai osservato mentre mi sposavo con una puttana, non so come cazzo ci sei riuscito, sei un cosetto forte. Poi è arrivata la parte più dura, tanto quanto lo era stata innamorarmi e amare, perderti è stato un dolore così insopportabile e così shockante che non l'ho nemmeno visto arrivare. Mi ha consumato, e per quella mancanza ho consumato UN SACCO di alcool. Ma anche senza che tu ci fossi, in un certo senso c'eri. C'eri ogni volta che chiudevo gli occhi, ogni volta che bevevo, ogni volta che ho pianto, tu eri tutto ciò che vedevo._ _Anche senza esserci fisicamente, il tuo culo smilzo trovava il modo di venire da me. So che ero nel torto, erano state tutte le cose che non avevo mai detto a mandarti via, quel silenzio assordante nelle tue orecchie da parte dell'uomo che incondizionatamente e stupidamente amavi era stata la ragione per cui te ne eri andato. Mi dispiace. Quando te ne sei andato credevo che non sarei stato mai più felice. Finché il culetto facile di Mandy non mi ha tirato fuori dalle mie stronzate, dicendomi che ero una fighetta e sono venuto a cercarti._  
 _Quello che ho provato il giorno in cui ti ho visto è stato travlgente. Quello è stato il giorno in cui sapevo che non ti avrei MAI PIU' lasciato andare di nuovo. Da allora, ne abbiamo passate alcune davvero di MERDA! Come un fottuto e grandioso fiume di merda. Non riesco nemmeno a parlarne. Posso ripercorrere tutto ciò che è mi è successo tra Terry,_ _Svetlana e te, ma non posso ritornare con la mente a ciò che avvenne dopo. Mi strazia, cazzo. Vedere la persona che ami soffrire è dannatamente peggio di quando sei tu stesso a soffrire. Non c'era niente che potessi fare per te, e questo mi uccideva. Non era un problema che potevo risolvere con qualche pugno ben assestato e mi terrorizzava. Non te l'ho mai detto, ma il giorno in cui sei andato all'ospedale e io ti ho guardato negli occhi prima che te ne andassi, tutto ciò che vidi fu il nulla, non vedevo il mio Ian, e ho pianto come uno stronzo nel letto. Non sapevo se ti avessi mai riavuto indietro, ma sapevo che non avrei mai smesso di aspettare semplicemente per vedere se saresti riemerso. Anche se non sapevo cosa cazzo stavo facendo, sapevo che non potevo andarmene, non me ne sarei andato. E sono felice di non averlo fatto._  
 _Che io lo voglia o no, sono incollato a te. So che non avrei potuto superare gli ultimi quattro anni senza te fermamente piantato al mio fianco. E la nostra storia d'amore, per quando non convenzionale, io non la cambierei, perché adesso so che tu non sei solo piantato accanto a me, sei cementato. Sei incollato a me, Gallagher. Quindi, cazzo, spero che tu provi lo stesso perché altrimenti terrò prigioniero il tuo culo, NON ti lascerò andare._  
 _Giungo alla conclusione, ho scritto la parola 'amore' più volte di quanto mi faccia sentire a mio agio. Ma non è ovvio che sto facendo di nuovo cose per cui non avrei mai pensato di essere capace PER TE!  
_ _Buon San Valentino stronzo._

_Mick_

_Oh ed è meglio che mi scopi per tutta questa roba smielata._

_e, E! Se dici a qualcuno di questa lettera ti taglio la cazzo di lingua._

Ian era nel completo caos mentre osservava la grafia del ragazzo che amava. In qualche modo, Mickey era riuscito a farlo ridere, piangere, sorridere e aggrottare le sopracciglia con una sola pagina di una sequenza di parole messe insieme. Il suo stomaco era annodato e in contemporanea faceva capriole. Le lacrime tracciavano il suo volto a velocità incontrollata, non era nemmeno sicuro di quando aveva iniziato a piangere, tutto d'un tratto la sua faccia era bagnata. Il suo cuore era sull'orlo dell'esplosione e la testa gli girava per le vertigini da innamorato. Tutto ciò che sapeva essere vero, ma mai sentito era stato perfettamente delineato per fargli capire, il tutto nello stile di Mickey, con imprecazioni e il resto.  
"Stai bene?" sentì Mickey domandare dalla soglia della porta, bagnato, avvolto solamente con un asciugamano e le braccia incrociate.  
Il rossino si asciugò le lacrime con imbarazzo. "Da quanto sei lì?" domandò Ian.  
"Abbastanza da sapere che sei un cazzo di piagnone" rimbeccò Mickey e Ian rise.  
"E' solo che...non posso crederci...non ne avevo idea" il ragazzo più alto era completamente smarrito mentre prese un respiro e riacquistò compostezza. Dentro lottava per poter confermare la sua commozione e la sua mente correva per recuperare i sensi.  
"Non sapevi che ti amo, cazzo?" chiese Mickey con aria ovvia.  
"No, no, lo sapevo, l'ho sempre saputo. Solo che, questo, questo...è bellissimo" era un pretesto, perché era più di così. Era tutto ciò che Ian aveva sempre desiderato nella sua intera vita, tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno e tutte le cose che non pensava avrebbe avuto.  
"Ti amo anch'io" aggiunse Ian senza fiato, ora incontrando lo sguardo del suo amante. Il verde e il blu potevano entrambi essere parti di un lago, perché si mescolarono.  
Mickey si affrettò a raggiungere il suo fidanzato e lo afferrò aggressivamente salendogli a cavalcioni e bloccandolo al letto.  
Le labbra si inseguirono con intensità. Le bocche aperte e le lingue che si scontravano. Le viscere di Ian erano sul punto di scoppiare mentre portava la mano sul collo di Mickey e fra i suoi capelli e il ragazzo più grande ricambiava il gesto. Ian strattonò l'asciugamano di Mickey e lo strappò via con forza. Il moro fece scivolare le mani sotto la maglia di Ian e la alzò fin sopra la sua testa, non ignorando il modo in cui le sue dita danzavano sui propri pettorali cesellati.  
I respiri dei due ragazzi erano irregolari e Ian armeggiò con la sua cerniera mentre Mickey gli levò la mano per prendere il controllo e togliere i pantaloni del rossino in tempo record. Ian capovolse le posizioni così da avere Mickey intrappolato sotto di sé. Si chinò e baciò la sua pelle deliziosa e lattea dal collo e più in giù. Premeva le dita con veemenza nei suoi fianchi mentre baciava giù lungo l'addome di Mickey, succhiando e mordendo, cercando di assaporare il ragazzo sotto di sé.  
Il moro gemette in attesa, con le dita intrecciate in capelli di fuoco, incalzando il ragazzo a proseguire, e Ian era troppo impaziente di acconsentire.  
Catturò il suo odore prima di mettersi all'opera. Stuzzicando la punta del suo sesso con la lingua, lasciandola scorrere lungo l'uretra e Mickey sollevò il fianco con insofferenza.  
"Sta' giù ragazzo" ringhiò Ian.  
"Fanculo" sbuffò Mickey bramoso.  
Ian sorrise e tornò a immergersi giù prendendo Mickey, portando il ragazzo sotto di sé a sobbalzare con i fianchi. Ian emetteva suoni attorno a Mickey con un ritmo continuo, appianò la lingua e lavorò su e giù diligentemente prima di leccare via gli umori che si erano accumulati.  
Ian sentiva di indurirsi al limite dell'impossibile a causa dei gemiti e dei mugolii che scappavano dalla bocca di Mickey.  
Far sciogliere Mickey sotto di sé era una chiave di accensione come nessun'altra. Lo ingolfò con forza e andò su e giù con la testa, prendendo il ritmo, poi cambiandolo. Girò con la lingua intorno all'estremità e usò la mano, pompando alla base. Lo lasciò andare e lo prese tanto quanto la sua bocca era in grado di contenerlo.  
"Caaaaz.." fu tutto ciò che il più grande riuscì ad emettere, e Ian delicatamente massaggiò i suoi testicoli con la mano lasciando scivolare leggermente un dito nella sua apertura, poi ritirandolo.  
"Ian! Porca puttana!" gemette.  
Il ragazzo più alto graffiò il suo petto con l'altra mano, era come un animale, per davvero, il modo in cui Ian si sentiva quando era con Mickey. Aveva sempre bisogno di marcarlo, a volte provocando un po' di sanguinamento. Amava la sensazione di ogni protuberanza e increspatura del corpo dell'altro e voleva porre un'incisione permanente come segno che lui era stato lì.  
"Merda, Ian" esalò Mickey.  
Ian ondeggiò col capo da una parte all'altra e leccò la sensibile vena prima di avvolgere la bocca tutt'intorno. Poteva sentire la mano di Mickey chiudersi in un pugno stretto nei suoi capelli del colore del fuoco e il suo fianco sollevarsi verso di lui. Guardò in su verso il ragazzo che teneva la testa gettata indietro e gli occhi chiusi, senza fiato. Ian sorrise di fronte alla soddisfazione che riempiva il giovane sotto di sé.  
Ian decise, era ora. Aprì la bocca e prese Mickey interamente e lo inghiottì con impazienza, volendo assaporarlo. Sapeva come lottare la sensazione di soffocamento e poi si risollevò.  
"Pooorca...putt..." gemette Mickey e Ian dovette tenergli giù i fianchi.  
Ian aprì la bocca e lo prese un'altra volta, questa volta imbattendosi in una striatura bianca. La risucchiò, godendosi ogni goccia, alzando il capo e pulendosi il mento.  
Guardò il suo fidanzato ora frastornato, ancora umido e luccicante per la doccia mentre ansimava e recuperava fiato. Ian avanzò su e si stese al suo fianco.  
"Porca puttana!" disse, voltando la testa bruscamente verso Ian che stava sorridendo allegramente e Mickey lo ricambiò.  
Ian si raggomitolò più vicino che poteva, assicurandosi che il suo pene non toccasse Mickey, sapendo che lo avrebbe portato al limite. Si chinò, presso il suo orecchio e il respiro caldo fece rizzare tutti i peli del corpo di Mickey mentre i brividi scattavano sulla sua pelle. Quella sensazione sovraeccitò Mickey mentre tentava di scendere dalla propria euforia.  
"Tocca a te" bisbigliò Ian.


End file.
